Existing wireless networks, as shown in FIG. 1, typically include a distribution system 110 which serves as a backbone wired local area network (LAN), such as Ethernet that supports servers 120A-120N and one or more bridges or routers (not shown) to link with other networks, including, for example, the Internet, and one or more control modules, known as wireless Access Points (APs) 130 arranged at designated locations in the wireless networks, each supporting wireless communication with a number of wireless terminals, also known as “client stations” 140A-140N within its transmission range (service area, typically 300-1000 foot diameter) and providing access to the distribution system 110. The wireless AP 130 is provided to access network resources, via the distribution system 110 such as the Internet (not shown herein, for purposes of simplicity, are the Internet gateway, WAN/LAN interface and local server), while the client stations 140A-140N are provided to communicate with the wireless AP 130, via wireless links, without the needs of expensive dedicated cables or wirings, as specified by standard communication protocols, such as, for example, IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b and/or 802.11g standards for a wireless LAN. In addition to the wireless AP 130 and client stations 140A-140N, there may be one or more hubs or user modules (UMs) 150 which connect a number of workstations 160A-160N in a wired LAN. Radio signals transmitted between the wireless AP 130 and the client stations 140A-140N can be uni-directional or bidirectional in the wireless domain to comply with, for example, frequencies of the 2.4-5 GHz bands as dictated by IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b and/or 802.11g standards for a wireless LAN.
Each of the wireless AP 130 and the client stations 140A-140N is also equipped with a wireless interface provided to perform all functions necessary to transmit and receive information in accordance with IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b and/or 802.11g standards for a wireless LAN. Client stations 140A-140N can share information and access each other in an authenticated manner, via the wireless AP 130. The wireless AP 130 can, in turn, authenticate conforming client stations 140A-140N with the authorized information transmitted, via wireless links. In other configurations, an authentication server may be used to authenticate connectivity between the AP 130 and the client stations 140A-140N. Both the wireless AP 130 and client stations 140A-140N, when relevantly configured, can detect foreign unauthorized wireless elements that try to attack the wireless networks and consequently de-authenticate for security purposes.
However, in such wireless networks, each wireless AP 130 is provided to serve only a fixed number of client stations 140A-140N. All client stations 140A-140N served by the wireless AP 130 must be connected to that wireless AP 130, via wireless links. Likewise, the wireless AP 130 must process requests from one or more client stations 140A-140N in a specific order or priority set in advance according to Quality of Service Qos scheme. For example, if the wireless AP 130 is installed in a private or public space, such as, a hotel, airport, café, or bookstore, to serve users at client stations 140A-140N which can be mobile devices such as laptops, PDAs, cellular phones, or other wireless communication devices, within a designated service area, those client stations 140A-140N must be connected to the wireless AP 130, via wireless links, for bi-directional communication if they are deemed within the designated service area. The wireless AP 130 must then process requests from the client stations 140A-140N and/or other wireless communication devices that are within the designated service area in the order received. Therefore, if multiple users at client stations 140A-140N access the wireless AP 130 at the same time, the bandwidth available is divided amongst the users, such that the transfer rate of information may diminish. In addition, if a user at a client station 140A accesses the Internet, via the wireless AP 130, requesting for voice over IP (VoIP) service with minimum latency, and users at other client stations 140B-140N access the Internet only to download email, for example, the wireless AP 130 must process those requests accordingly without any means to differentiate different types of wireless services available (e.g., voice, video, data, email, etc) and forward differentiated wireless services to any other wireless AP which may sit idle within such wireless networks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless system arrangement which can consolidate all wireless APs and client stations within such wireless networks in a cost effective manner, intelligently differentiate different types of wireless services (e.g., voice, video, data, email, etc), and dynamically change between available wireless APs in such wireless networks for priority routing and forwarding streams of information to provide efficient and intelligent wireless services requested. Also needed is intelligence incorporated into each of the available wireless APs and client stations to enable seamless wireless routing and communications between the available wireless APs and client stations, via wireless links, without interruption and/or delay.